Going Back to the Heart
by Jacqueesex
Summary: After the war ends the world is still broken. Hearts will be crushed and realtionships shall be made with people you wouldn't have ever thought of in the beginning. What will happen when people run away from their fate and the things expected of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**: This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you like it. It is made for a bit older group(13 and up) or mature so please please please don't take it to a surprise if something in the story does come up and it is suggestive or intense.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Avatar but I wish I did

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight crept up nearly touching everything like outstretched fingers. The sun brought light to everything in the courtyard and the many gardens that surrounded the palace, splashing vibrant shades of reds and golden yellows, the Fire Nation colors. She, being a descendent of the moon took a deep breath as the sun's warmth reached her body saying goodbye to the energy that fulfilled her during the night and leaving her staring out over the courtyard and gardens. He, being a descendent of the sun, rose with it as well and felt his inner flame burn a little brighter when he awoke in his bedroom.

Katara, still gazing over the fire palace's courtyard, was joined by the sun descendent, Zuko. "The sun is magnificent in the mornings isn't it?" He spoke almost too quiet for the waterbender to hear him as he walked up beside her, now dressed for the day. "It is. When I still was in the South Pole before all of this happened, before Sokka and I discovered Aang, I often found myself gazing out to watch the sun rise, when it did come." She spoke with an elegant tone in her voice but not even turning to face him. "I, being the only girl of my age there, felt like I had to take care of the other children of our tribe since most had become orphans during the war. A few didn't even know their fathers and had lost their mothers during raids or harsh winters and seeing the sun rise was one of my only escapes from the craziness of taking care of all those children." She said her voice mimicking the volume Zuko's had only moments ago. Just as Zuko was about to speak Aang came running and pushed in between the two that were sharing a personal moment and gave Katara a quick kiss before she pushed him away.

"Katara what's the matter?" he said a bit complainingly and still a bit irked that she didn't kiss him back. "Nothing's wrong Aang but you can't just run between me and someone and expect me to kiss you!" She said and went to look back at the firebender who she was talking to, but he wasn't there. In fact he wasn't even in sight. "Where'd Zuko go?" Her tone changing from anger to genuine concern for his well being. "Oh here we go again! It's always Zuko this Zuko that!" Aang yelled as he threw his arms up in the air, now switching his position to where he was pointing at her he ranted: "Ever since the two of you went on that stupid expedition to find the man who killed your mother-"

"STUPID EXPEDITION? Is that what you think it was? Aang that man is a monster that took my mother away from me when I was only eight! She saved my life and he took hers in return! Zuko gave me the chance to face him that's all and I shall forever be grateful to him for it and if you want to believe that that 'stupid expedition' was anything more than what we said it was then we have nothing more to talk about." With that she turned and stormed off almost in tears.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_That stupid little twerp! Who the hell does he think he is ruining a perfectly good moment between me and Katara like that!_ Zuko thought "Wait what am I thinking?" Zuko said in a muffled tone since he now had his face in his hands "I don't know what you're thinking but if you'd like to talk about it I'm here." He looked up to see Suki who was eating a pear. He gave her a grin that quickly disintegrated when he saw Katara run through the elegant ball room that he would often retire to when he was mad and wanted to think. Suki turned to see what he was looking at but only saw a flash of blue before it disappeared and she shrugged it off. "Listen Suki can we talk later I need to take care of certain things but let's talk after lunch or another time." He was shouting as he went to chase the waterbender. "Okay." She replied a bit confused on what just happened.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Katara! Katara wait!" Zuko yelled as they passed through the huge open oak door that led to an open field of grass that turned into a small garden in the center of the palace with a large tree that sat next to a pond. Once he was certain that Katara wasn't going to stop, he went to a more drastic measure and tackled her. Luckily Zuko made it so that they would fall into the pond so she wouldn't be hurt by the force of his weight when they landed. As they crashed into the cool water the turtle-ducks rapidly tried to avoid being hit by the two teenagers.

"What was that for?" Katara said to Zuko when both ether heads appeared above the water, which only went to about Katara's chest. "Well you weren't stopping and I felt that this was the best way to stop you." He replied with a corky smile that looked even corkier because his jet black hair covered his eyes. "So you tackled me into a pond?"She said in her mocking voice. "Oh shut up." He replied with a splash to her and another smile. "Oh big mistake." She grinned back and sent a huge wave his way and sending him to land on his back on the green grass that surrounded the pond. She laughed and pointed at him with closed eyes then he sat up eyes still closed and laughed too.

"What the heck is going on here?" Aang demanded as he found the two older teens laughing and didn't seem to notice the twelve year old boy standing there until he asked the question. "I came to apologize to you and I see you two messing around!" Aang yelled some more. _Great he's back to ruin another moment between me and Kat! Kat? Did I just come up with a nickname for Katara? _Zuko could feel himself heating up and the water that soaked him was now sizzling and turning to steam. "Zuko are you okay?" Katara asked when she saw him steaming. "There you go again Katara! Always thinking and speaking of Zuko!" That was the last straw and she snapped. "Shut it Aang! What's wrong with you?" she screamed. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're acting like Zuko's your boyfriend and not me!" Aang yelled clearly jealous of the older boy. "Aang you acting so immature!"

"Am I Katara? Am I really?"

"Yes, you are!"

"Alright that's enough from the both of you! Aang you stay out here while Kat and I go inside. You two obliviously need to stay apart for now." Zuko said pretty sure his plan would work. "Zuko, did you just call Katara Kat?" Aang asked clearly pissed off. Katara stepped in front of Aang and happily said with even a smile, "Yes Aang he did." Then she grabbed Zuko's a hand and headed inside leaving the furious boy alone in the garden.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Author's Notes: I hope all who have read this liked it…tell me what I could do to improve and if you really want another chapter comment or inbox me for ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**: Here's the Second chapter I hope you like it/love it. I had to change it a bit so if you read this chapter reread it please:)Thanks pinkypinkypinky I hope you like this one as much as the last

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Avatar:(

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 2**

"What's with all the noise Sugar Queen?" Toph asked as Katara and Zuko entered the dining room for lunch, "you shook the whole Fire Nation with this one and I should know." She continued. "Look Toph I'm really not in the mood to bicker with you too so just drop it." Katara replied plain and simple. The dining room stayed quiet after that with the light shining through the windows that circled the room. After about twenty minutes of the silence Aang had made his way into the maroon colored room and glared at Zuko when he decided to sit next to Sokka.

While pulling out his chair Aang made sure that it would make a screeching noise, the same noise that always drove Zuko insane but never had an effect on anyone else. When a servant came out with Aang's meal he accepted it then waved the girl off. He knew that Zuko hated when people didn't respect the help because of the way his father treated the hard working savants and Zuko was just trying to keep a level-head at this point. Sokka knew Aang only did this when he was crazy mad and annoyed so he went ahead and asked what was troubling him.

"What's troubling me?" He basically screamed, "Oh nothing except a certain jerkbender is trying to move in on my girl!" Aang threw his arms up in the air then when he was lowering them glared at Zuko again. Zuko didn't respond since he knew that yelling or glaring back at Aang would only give the Air Nomad satisfaction instead he only ignored the boy. "Whoa there Twinkle Toes they're just friend. Stop being so jealous and suck it up." That was the second time he was called jealous and wouldn't take it. "Oh shut up Toph I wasn't even talking to you!" Aang yelled and Sokka now regretting asking Aang what was bugging him.

"Aang that's enough!" Katara said trying to defend Toph who was now in tears which shocked everyone because she was usually so strong.

"No! I have the right to be mad. I'm the Avatar I don't have to listen to you!"he screamed back at the waterbender.

"Well Mr. All Powerful Avatar," she said, "you have no right to be mad at Toph! She did nothing wrong to you and I'm sick and tired of all the crap that you've been giving people lately! I'm sorry Aang but we're done" Aang had even more rage in his eyes than he did before but Katara didn't care. She only took Toph by the shoulders and led her out the door and straight to her room.

When Aang was about to go after the two girls Sokka went from, Sokka the fun loving guy to: Sokka the big brother that was going to beat the crap out of the boy that made his little sister so angry. "Aang let's have a talk," he said when he put his hand on the boy' "Suki will you excuse me I need to have a little chat with the Avatar." Sokka said with a stern look on his face. "Sure Sokka, this will give me a chance to talk with Zuko." She grinned but he only gave a quick nod of approval before exiting with the other boy.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I can't believe he did that! That insensitive little jerk even referred to himself as the Avatar!"

"Katara you're ranting again and I know. I was there remember? You led me out 'cause I was crying." Toph said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Yeah sorry it's just I don't know what to do about Aang anymore and he's driving me crazy."

"I don't know Sweetness. I mean you already dumped him and i don't really know what else you can do."

"Yeah me neither. Haha so did we really make the whole fire nation shake?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So what is it you were thinking about Zuko?" Suki asked wide eyed and innocently. "Well I don't know," he started to rub the back of his neck, "I've been ahh thinking a lot lately about someone," Zuko said sheepishly "and I don't know why but all of a sudden I've been thinking of her in a different way."

"Oh wow you've got it bad Zuko." Suki said.

"I've got what bad? Is something wrong with me?" Zuko's heart pounded because he didn't know what Suki meant.

"You're really clueless aren't you? You've been bitten by the bug!" Suki exclaimed.

"What bug? Am I going to die?" Zuko now utterly confused now.

"No silly, you're in love. You can't think straight cause you're thinking of her. Isn't it obvious? Now tell me who the lucky girl is!" Suki grabbed his hand a shook it as if it would somehow help persuade him on telling her his crush. "Um well I'm not too sure I should tell you with all the drama that's been going on today." Zuko began to rub the back of his neck again with the spare hand since Suki still hadn't let go of it. "Oh come on and tell how bad can it be anyways?"

"Oh alright fine. It's Katara" Zuko put his free hand on the back of his head now and blushed while Suki had a blank look on her pale face. Then all of a sudden she squealed and gave Zuko a hug. "Oh I knew it! I always thought you and Katara would make a cute couple! Besides Aang's too young and short for her. Now if it was you and her together it just seems right." Suki rambled on about how she always believed that they would make a cute couple but never told anyone until now. "Listen Suki you can't tell anyone though okay? I don't want Aang to get even more upset about things."

"Okay Zuko I won't, but you're going to have to tell Katara sooner or later, but wait for just the right moment to tell her. When things are perfect and it's just the two of you. Girls love those mushy things, especially Katara."

"Fine I will. Um thanks for talking with me Suki." Zuko stood up from his position of sitting on the floor, bowed, and then went out the door to find Katara. "Ah things are surely going to change around here and fast." Suki said to herself still overjoyed to hear that Zuko had a thing for Katara.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Katara? Toph? It's Zuko can I come in?" The large oak door opened an Zuko slowly entered. _"Just one step at a time"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author Notes: **I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review and tell friend to read


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Hey guys this is the third chapter and I'm happy cause there is going to be Zutara starting Also the reviews I have on this story says that Aang is annoying and that was what I wanted to show when writing this story. I also wanted to show that Aang is only 12 and is an immature boy.

Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3

"Sit down Aang we need to talk" Sokka said sternly to the young air nomad.

"Okay Sokka but can it be quick I need to get Katara back." Aang explained while fidgeting so he could return to his newly exgirlfriend. "Yeah about that Aang, I don't want you to go after her."

"What! Sokka you can't stop me from dating her—"

"Yeah but she ended it. Aang I know you like her but I don't ever want to see my baby sister in that much pain ever again and if that means you're not her boyfriend that's how I want it to be."

"How could you say that?" Aang was hurt that even his best friend wouldn't support his decision.

"Well I'm Katara's older brother before I'm your friend. I think I've said All that I needed to, but if you ever hurt my sister or try to force or guilt your way back to dating I will make sure that will never happen again." With that Sokka left the 12 year old boy in his room now filled with hurt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Zuko" Toph said, "listen Katara I think I'm going to grab something to eat then head back to my room. I'll see you both later."

"Okay Toph we'll see you soon." Then Toph left the older teens alone on the couch in Katara's room. _Yes I have Katara to myself to talk. _"So are you okay Katara? You seemed really hurt back there."

"Yeah I'm fine Zuko, I'm just glad it's over with him you know?"

"Yeah I think so, I mean when I ended it with Mai I could see the world falling apart in her eyes. But, I really do think it was for the best. I heard she went to Ember Island and is staying with her new boyfriend Ruon-Jian. It's good to hear she moved on but I know she could have done better."

While Zuko was explaining this to Katara he heard her giggle a few times._ Yes I got her to laugh, but was it cause of Mai going off to Ember Island? Oh well who care her smile and laugh is intoxicating. _Zuko started or stare at Katara while she was not only starting to fall for the other teen but wanted them to get closer to each other and get a deeper connection.

"Thanks for ah coming Zuko it means a lot to me to know that you care." Katara emphasized the last "you" a little bit and she started to lean toward Zuko. He slowly started to lean in as well when the door to Katara's room was flung open by a gust of wind. When the dust and air had cleared there stood a bald monk with flowers in his hand. _Katara has to take me back now I mean I have her favorite flower with me._

"Oh come on!" Zuko yelled, "Aang this is the third time you interrupted a moment between me and Kat. Today!"

"What, Zuko this is the third time you tried to get with my girlfriend today!"

"Exgirlfriend!"

"Well I was going to win her back now by giving her her favorite flower the swan-tulip but I find you in her room."

"Wow Aang you don't even know her favorite flower, first off her favorite flower is the fire-lily—" Zuko was going to continue his rant before Katara cut in. "Zuko, you know my favorite flower?"

"Well yeah I know a lot about you, I know that you're still a little bit afraid of the dark and you hesitate when you attack and—"

"Wow Zuko stalker much? I mean am I right Katara?" Aang said smugly Katara almost started to cry when she heard what Zuko was saying, but when Aang rudely interrupted Zuko, she felt pure rage."

"Aang I think it's time for you to leave." Aang was speechless. His arrow on his head and arms started to glow. "Zuko get back!" Katara yelled as air started to surround Aang. Katara had to pull back Aang to the ground like when she did so many months ago when she, Aang, and Sokka were at the southern air temple. Hot streams of tears started running down Aang's face then his feet touched the red carpet on the floor of her room and Aang was back to himself. Before any of them could say a word Aang was out the door leaving Zuko and Katara in the bedroom in silence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author Notes: **I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I really want to know what you think. Send me a review or a personal message at any time


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Hey everyone its Jacqueesex and I want to thank you for reading this far haha I hope I'm good at writing…well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh god Zuko what am I going to do?" Katara said while pacing and Zuko detecting the anxiety in her voice. "I don't know Katara I'm sorry." Zuko stood up and hugged Katara tightly and started stroking her hair to soothe her.

"Hey have you seen Aang?" Sokka came running in with Toph and Suki by his side.

"Aang ran away and it's all my fault." Katara held Zuko closer.

"No it's not Kat. Toph can you come with me to find Aang and Sokka and Suki can you stay here in case he comes back?"

"You got it." Toph said.

"Yeah okay Zuko." Sokka and Suki said.

"Okay Toph let's go" And then they were off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Katara please calm down, Toph and Zuko are going to find Aang and everything will go back to normal." Sokka said trying to be the comforting older brother that he hardly was.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I feel like this is all my fault and I really hope all three of them are okay." She replied

"Katara I'm sure everything will be fine. Toph is a master at earth and metal bending and Zuko is amazing when it comes to fire bending. Then there is Aang who is a fully realized avatar I'm pretty sure they are going to be okay." Suki said wanting to help out her best friend.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if Aang starts fight with Zuko and only one of them come back? I don't know how I would feel to the one that does come back. Then Toph, what would she do? She's only 12 and she would have to choose one of them." Katara explained.

"Well Katara just hope that doesn't happen. I mean Zuko and Aang are friends and they should work it out as mature people, and if it comes to the point where only one comes back we'll have to decide what to do then but for now think positively okay?" Suki said

"Okay Suki." Katara said sheepishly.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So which way are we going Zuko?" Toph asked still a bit confused with the situation.

"Honestly I have no idea, but knowing Aang he probably went to go to a quiet place."

"So where do you think that would be?"

"I'd say our best bet is the woods."

"Okay then that's where we'll start." Toph and Zuko ran in to the woods that were west of the palace. "Toph," Zuko yelled when they had entered the woods, "try to stay close to me I don't want to loose you too okay?"

"Got it!" She yelled back. "So are we just going to run around until we find Aang?" Toph asked.

"Pretty much, or until you can feel his vibrations I guess." Zuko replied a little ashamed that he didn't have an actual plan thought out.

"Okay this shouldn't take long then." Toph said proudly

***3-4 Hours Later***

"So it wasn't going to take as short as I thought it was but Zuko we've been looking for Aang for hours can we stop and take a break?" Toph asked when they found a clearing in the woods.

"Okay Toph you've deserved it." Zuko said and Toph took the opportunity to fall on the ground and lay in the grass. Zuko decided to do the same.

***Ten Minutes Later***

"Ahh favorite color?" Zuko asked

"It's green" Toph replied, "Wait I hear laughter. It kind of sounds like, AANG!"

"Let's go then. Which way are we heading?" Zuko asked in a hurry to get up.

"Just follow me!" Toph shouted while running in the direction the laughter was coming from._ Aang ran away and now laughing? He better have a good explanation for this. _After dodging roots and branches they found themselves at a city and soon enough they found Aang with a fire nation girl that look about his age.

"Aang?"

"Toph! Zuko?"

"Aang listen—"

"No Zuko you don't need to apologize I knew things had been over with Katara for a while now but I didn't want to believe it. And I'm sorry for the way I acted I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay Aang and I'm sorry too." Zuko said, "So who is this girl you are with?" Aang almost forgot about the other girl that had been in their presents. The girl had front bangs and a pony-tail.

"Hi I'm Ongi."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author's Notes:** Didn't see that coming now did ya? Haha I always liked Aang and Ongi together so I added her:P Tell me what you think! Comment or send me a message


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys sorry I didn't update for so long, no one really reviewed my story and so I didn't want to keep writing if no one was reading it:/ But thanks to raidersfan777 I'll continue just review more or something to let me know you guys are there…Thank you!:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Chapter 5**

"Um hello Ongi I'm—" Zuko was cut off by Ongi

"Fire Lord Zuko I know you highness." Ongi said sternly and quite out of her typical upbeat attitude.

"Ongi if you're a friend of Aang then you don't need to address me as 'Fire Lord' or 'Your Highness' I'm nothing like my father was, you know 'The Phoenix King'" Zuko said in a very dumb/stupid/derp like accent which made everyone laugh especially Ongi who didn't really expect that from her country's leader.

"Ongi, Toph, will you excuse me and Aang for a minute I want to talk to him." With that the two boys left the girls to talk amongst themselves.

"So Aang how do you know Ongi?" Zuko asked

Aang found a small rock to earth bend and started manipulated it then responded to Zuko's question. "We met when I went to a fire nation school."

"You were able to master all four elements and you found time to go to fire nation school? How did you do that?" Zuko became shocked and in awe.

"Well it was only a few days and I kind of threw a wild dance party and—"

"Wait you threw a wild dance party in a prestigious fire nation school? How did you pull that off?" Zuko was truly shock at the boy now.

"It's a long story," Aang seemed sad then look Zuko in the eye, "so are you and Katara dating now?"

"Aang listen, I really care for Katara and I would like to take her on a date if that's ok with you." Zuko became a little stern now.

"Zuko It's ok with me if you date her, but, if you hurt her in any way I'll kill you."Aang laughed as if he was joking and Zuko was stunned.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When the two boys got back to the girls they found them laughing and sharing stories. Aang was surprised that Toph was able to open up to someone so quickly besides Iroh, which did take some time as well.

"So everyone," Zuko said, "are we ready to head back to the palace cause I'm sure everyone is in a frenzy because of what happened. Ongi you're welcome to come back with us." Zuko said invitingly.

"Thank you Zuko that's very sweet of you let me go and tell Ms. Rosaline that I'll be going with you." Ongi said kindly.

"You call your mom Ms. Rosaline?" Toph asked surprised

"Well technically she isn't my mom but she does take care of me." Ongi replied.

"Well the what is she?" Toph asked a little bit annoyed now.

"She's my headmaster at the orphanage I live at." Ongi said and everyone's faces grew into shock.

**Author's Notes: **Well this is chapter 5 I meant to have it up sooner but when I was half way done with it my computer died for bout a week and didn't save any of my work isn't that great? That's why this chapter is a bit shorter so sorry bout that


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Hey I'm glad you're still reading and I just realized I've been spelling On Ji's name wrong…sorry about that:/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Chapter 6**

"You live in an orphanage?" Aang asked wide-eyed and mouth gaping open but he quickly shook it off.

"Umm yeah I do." On Ji replied soft and sweetly.

"How did you get into the Fire Academy that's not a public school?" Zuko asked.

"I got a scholarship to it—"

"I didn't know our fire nation schools gave out scholarships. It was usually only for the wealthy during my father's reign." Zuko interrupted.

"Well the principal at the school there paid for me. We kept it as quiet as possible."

"That's interesting," Aang said while stroking an imaginary beard. "But I'm glad you were able to make it in." Aang continued with a big smile which caused On Ji to laugh.

"Well if you all are ready to head back we should go tell On Ji's headmaster." Toph said with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah I can go take you guys to her now." On Ji said while starting to walk already and the gang following behind her.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After Katara had finally calmed down, Suki decided to have a conversation with her. "Hey Katara we need to talk."

"Sure Suki what's up?" Katara responded.

"It's about you and Zuko," She took a quick pause then continued. "You like him don't you?" Katara's cheeks became a deep rose color. "So you do like him!"

"Well—"

"Don't deny it Katara just tell me the truth."

"Okay fine I like him!" Katara pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't be mad, it's really cute that you like him. I mean after your trip to find your mother's killer with him you two have been really close."

"Has it been obvious?" Katara blushed and a smug look crossed Suki's face before she responded.

"Little bit." Suki smiled and held her thumb and index finger as a visual while a small smile crept onto Katara's face when she saw Suki's then laughed.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The sound of metal coming in contact with skin and bone caused an echo to reverberate off of the walls of the small wooden room. Light flooded in through three rectangular windows spread out over the span of the wall. A tall woman sat centered between the windows behind a large desk. "Headmaster, it's me On Ji I have the Fire Lord, Avatar, and one of their friends with me." On Ji cracked the door open so she could pop her head through and see the glint of approval mixed with something only the Headmaster and herself could understand.

"Good come on in." The Headmaster said in a very convincing fake sweet voice. When the four teens had entered her domain, she stood and bowed to her superiors. "Well this is a pleasant surprise," she adjusted her skirt then continued, "I'm meeting the Fire Lord and the Avatar on the same day. I am Sue Lin the headmaster at this orphanage how may I help you?" Aang smiled sweetly and Zuko could tell Aang wanted him to ask.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sue Lin." He bowed respectively and she nodded before he continued. "We ran into On Ji while the Avatar here," he pointed towards Aang, "was taking time to collect his thought." Zuko was struggling to find the right words to say. He hesitated while trying to find the correct word choice to use in this situation while Aang was surprised how well Zuko was handling himself. "I was hoping, On Ji playing a large part in Aang's life as a fire nation student, she could come back to the palace with us until further notice and help Aang stay grounded to the world." In truth Zuko was totally bull-shitting and hoping the headmaster would allow On Ji the leave of absence.

"On Ji why don't you pack some of your things for your departure and come back once you've finished." Sue Lin said with approval, but Toph felt like there was something they were hiding but didn't bother to bring it up.

A few minutes passed before On Ji made her return into the room with a small satchel on her right hip. "Would you excuse use please Fire Lord and friends, I wish to speak to On Ji in private before she goes. The group agreed and led themselves out to the hallway and closed the thick metal door behind then.

In hushed tones, On Ji and Sue Lin talked. "On Ji this mission is _very _important and must not go wrong." On Ji nodded. "The Fire Lord himself has asked for you to stay in the palace with his friends, there can be no slip ups, no mistakes. Failure to complete this task, you will no longer be welcome here and you will be hunted and most likely kill. You can't afford to let anything unplanned mess up what you have been working so hard to achieve. Don't mess up." On Ji nodded and Sue Lin returned to behind her desk. "Stay in contact through messenger hawk." She said not even looking up from the paper she was writing on. On Ji turned to leave but before she was able to open the door the Headmaster stopped her. "Oh and good luck."

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone sorry this is up late I just need more reviews so I'll write more. Oh and today is my birthday that is why I updated today so please review for me


End file.
